CorpsePartyStuck
by silvermoonmanga
Summary: Aradia just had to use that charm. Now all twelve of them are stuck in a haunted elementary school! Who will die? Who will survive? HumanStuck and Character Death, beta and alpha kids appear later. Several pairings.


"Enter Name"

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You have black hair, red eyes, and a krabby attitude. Right now you and your "friends" are cleaning up your classroom, 2-9, after The Reckoning Festival at Alternia High. You say friends in quotation marks because you hate pretty much all of these losers.

Why the fuck do you hang around with them again? You don't hang around with them, they hang out with you. You always end up with these chumps. Why? You have no idea. They are all a bunch of weirdos.

You sit on a desk, tired from all the cleaning you weren't doing. It was boring! Just go talk to someone. It's much better than being bored.

/

"Karkat: Go Pester Terezi"

You walk up to Terezi and awkwardly stand next to her.

Neither of you say anything.

You start to wonder if she's even noticed you being here yet.

You decide to find out, and break the silence.

/

"Karkat: Be Terezi"

You are now Terezi Pyrope.

Someone walks up and stands next to you.

You see that it's Karkat.

Well no. You don't see Karkat.

Actually you don't see anything. You're blind, remember?

Instead you wear these awesome red shades.

Anyway, you could still tell that it was Karkat because you smelled him.

You have a very sensitive nose and dark auburn hair.

Karkat asks if you should be helping with the cleanup instead of standing and doing nothing.

You remind him that you're blind.

You sigh.

Things are sort of complicated between the two of you, so it would probably be a good idea to just move on and talk with someone else.

/

"Terezi: Go Pester Gamzee"

You decide to go and talk with the high Juggalo. You don't even know why you decided on this. You hate him. You would have preferred standing awkwardly with Karkat.

The smell of grapes is overwhelming. And god, does this guy ever take a shower? He smells like drugs and Faygo. Whatever the reason, you just need someone to talk to so you slowly walk over to Gamzee.

"Wassup, my miraculous sis?" he asks.

Yup. That was it. Just hearing him talk makes you want to hit him repeatedly with your cane. Nope. You're done. And you walk away. You would rather be fake cleaning than talking to this dude.

/

"Terezi: Be The High Juggalo"

You are now Gamzee Makara.

Raising a hand, you brush the dark hair off of your face and watch Terezi leave with purple eyes.

It only took four words this time, to scare her away.

You think that if you were anyone else, you might be offended.

Hell, you might even be offended if you were sober.

But you're not.

So it's okay.

That's right, you're usually high.

You also always have this ridiculous makeup on, but you're not really sane enough to think twice about it.

After all, you've been putting it on every morning for as long as you can remember - painting your face bright white with grey circles around your eyes and mouth.

You take another miraculous sip from the bottle of red Faygo in your hands, raising it slightly as Tavros rolls by; one of the few people actually helping to clean up.

/

"Gamzee: Be Tavros"

You are now Tavros Nitram.

Your dark brown hair moves back and forth as you roll to another section of the classroom to try to sweep the floor, the broom resting on your lap.

Oh yeah, you're in a wheelchair since you're paraplegic after some accident involving someone you'd rather not talk about... Even though she's in the same room as you.

You notice your best bro, Gamzee staring at you and wave.

"Hey, uh, Gamzee." He smiled back at you.

"Wassup Tavbro. I'm just gettin my clean goin'."

"Same here. I am, uh, getting my clean going. Heh heh." you could always be yourself with him, it was nice, since usually you could barely talk to people, being as shy as you were.

You two also liked to get some sick beats going over the Internet. Oh yeah, you like rap, too. It's a nice way to express yourself.

"Then have a good motherfuckin' time, bro. Wanna pass some sick beats after school and get our motherfuckin' groove on?"

"Uh... Yes, that sounds, nice." you agreed and rolled away, looking forward to getting home.

While you roll, you see your wheelchair hit a familiar cape.

"Hey! Watch it, loser!" you hear. Oh, it was Eridan. You could figure as much. You never understood why he wore a cape though. It was strange.

/

"Eridan: Make The Loser Pay"

You are now Eridan Ampora and someone just stepped on your cape.

Okay, actually he rolled over your cape.

But still.

He TOUCHED it.

You stand up to your full height from your seat on the floor and run a hand through your brown hair, making sure to adjust the blonde streak at the front.

Many could complain that your cape did nothing but get in the way, but you had a very different opinion.

Simply put, it was a fashion statement that only the elite would understand; just like how few understood why you wore a scarf year-round.

And yet, this cripple had dared to lay a han- um, wheel on your cape.

It was time to make him pay.

But just as you were about to strike, you felt someone glaring at the back of your head.

Turning around, you met the deathly stare of Feferi.

If looks could kill...

/

"Eridan: Be The Girl"

You are now Feferi Peixes.

You happen to be very girly and like fish puns for some reason, but you're never afraid to get your scold on.

Your jerk of a friend was just about to punch another friend of yours. Oh shell no! You gave him one of your best death stares, eying him like a shark on its prey. Your long black hair covering your face just seemed to make you more threatening.

You could see him flinch and slowly turn around, coming face to face with you.

"O-Oh! Fef... Ah..." He stuttered.

"Eridan glubbing Ampora! I have told you to not mess with our friends! Get over here!"

"But Fef! This loser rode over my cape!" You don't care. Really. What's so great about that cape anyway? It's a stupid cape! So without words, you grab his cape and drag him across the room. You were going to give him such a scolding!

"Uh..." you could hear Tavros mutter, so you turned around, gave him a smile and a wave, and then continued your work.

/

"Feferi: Be The Spider Girl"

You are now Vriska Serket.

You have a very large interest in spiders and think that they're the best.

The sight of Eridan being dragged away by his cape is so pathetic that you just have to shake your head at him.

What a loser.

But flipping your dark hair over your shoulder, your blue eyes soon locate someone even more pathetic.

Tavros.

Honestly, that guy can't seem to be able to do anything by himself; in a wheelchair or not.

Of course, being the brilliant friend that you are, you have tried to help him before, to make him stronger, but in the end, he always wimps out like the little baby he is.

This one time, when you were extreme role-playing with Tavros and a few others, he refused to play because he was afraid of getting hurt.

So you decided to help him out.

He fell off a cliff.

You keep reminding him about this story, saying that he got himself landed in a wheelchair because he refused to suck it up and play like a man.

But then that loser always tries to make it look like it was your fault - like you were the one who pushed him.

Oh please!

Okay, so maybe you did push him off.

Like you said, it was only because he was being a wuss.

And besides, it's not like you didn't pay for it either.

/

"Vriska: Be The Occult Girl"

Your name is Aradia Megido.

You're currently getting tips on fashion by your acquaintance Kanaya. You two really don't talk much, and why she went out of her way to give you tips surprises you.

You spy Vriska staring at Tavros again. You hate her. So much. She's nothing but a bully, and you can't help but pity the wheelchair-bound boy.

You would rather be talking to your best friend Sollux right now, but between you and him is Equius, who seems to have a more than a creepy slightly-obsessive crush on you. Oh god, it's fucking creepy! Luckily, he's being occupied by his friend, Nepeta. Really, you happen to like Nepeta. You wonder why she would hang out with that creeper.

But tonight, you have a plan. Something fun you happened to find online. But you won't say it until the time is right! Nope! Just thinking of it makes you giggle.

"Oh? Did I say something funny?" you hear Kanaya ask, making you stop quickly and regain your normally calm demeanor, pushing your dark brown hair out of your face.

"No." you answer. Kanaya just made a slightly weirded out face, and continued talking.

/

"Aradia: Be The Cat Girl"

You are now Nepeta Leijon and you absolutely love to use cat puns.

You're a cute, short little girl with dark hair and green eyes.

Right now you're talking to your best furrend Equius - or rather, you're trying to.

He's not paying you too much attention and keeps looking over your shoulder.

You stop and turn around to see Aradia.

Of course.

It's no secret that Equius is hopelessly in love with her, but sadly, she doesn't seem to be feline the same way.

Purrsonally, you think that the two of them could look quite nice together; but then again, you think that about many people.

After all, out of all of your furrends, you're the one most known for having multiple OTPs.

You wave a hand in front of Equius' face. He simply pushes your hand down, his eyes never wavering.

You sigh and go back to moving the desks in your classroom back to their original positions.

/

"Nepeta: Be The Love-Struck Muscle Man"

Your name is Equius Zahhak.

Your favorite thing to do is making robots. ... Mostly so you can just destroy them when you get angry.

But right now, you can't seem to get your eyes away from Aradia. You love her. A lot. You can almost call it an obsession, but that would be weird. Though, you guess it is a little strange that you have a robot in her image. But she's just...

You really don't see what Aradia doesn't like about you. You're way strong. Stronger than anyone in this room, heck sometimes you forget your own strength. Girls like that, right? They like guys with muscles.

You noticed a hand in front of your face, but gently pushed it aside, not really caring at the moment. You eventually heard a loud and nagging voice enter your ears.

"Equius! Come on, get cleaning already. I want to go home already!" you heard Vriska call from the other side of the room. You see her giving you an angry glare. You growl, but then decide it wasn't a good time to lose your cool, so you picked up a broom, only having it to snap under your grip.

You really wish you had one of your robots right now to blow up.

/

"Equius: Be the Computer Nerd"

You are now Sollux Captor.

And Equius is freaking you the fuck out.

Aradia is your best friend - the two of you had some issues at one point, but were able to work them out, making your friendship even stronger.

And even though you don't necessarily think of her in 'that' way, bearing witness to Equius' intense perverted staring is just too much for you.

You sigh.

After all, it's clear that she doesn't even LIKE him.

And god does that guy smell.

Probably because he's constantly drenched in sweat.

Ew.

You would go over and talk to Aradia, but you'd rather not have Equius staring at you too.

Besides, you have this stupid lisp that god, you hate.

The less times you open your mouth, the better.

You quickly run a hand through your short dark hair, push up your modern glasses (like ultimate red and blue 3-D glasses that actually help your eyesight), and go back to some attempt of cleaning.

/

"Sollux: Be The Last Classmate Left"

Your name is Kanaya Maryam.

You love fashion. It's pretty much your life. From your short black hair to your painted nails, everything on you is what's "in".

Right now, you are helping your classmate Aradia with her issues. Really, the girl could be so fashionable! If only she would listen to your tips.

You noticed Equius staring at her... Again. Then you thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for her to get more of that sweaty man's attention. Oh well. She should hear some of this anyway. A girl always has to look her best!

"Actually Kanaya, I have something to show everyone." she said, somewhat rudely interrupting you. You didn't take it to heart though, knowing she probably wasn't listening in the first place.

/

"Aradia: Show Everyone Your Surprise"

You move away from Kanaya after cutting her off, and head towards the middle of the room.

You clap your hands together a few times, getting everyone's attention.

"Hey, everybody! Just forget the cleaning for a moment, okay? I have something here that I want to share with all of you."

You wait patiently as your eleven classmates gather around, a grumbling Karkat bringing up the rear.

Once you were sure that everyone was ready, you reached into your pocket and pulled out a cut-out of a paper doll.

Everyone stared at you as if you were insane.

/

"Aradia: Explain The Charm"

Finally, this was it. Your super surprise. Hopefully something that everyone would enjoy... And maybe enough weirdness that would drive some people away. *cough Equius cough*

"OK. So I found this charm online and such-"

"Oh please. It's just more of your fake occult bullcrap." Eridan interrupted, quickly going silent once again with a glare from Feferi.

"Anyway, if we all do this charm, then we'll always be friends. Or something like that."

"That sounds bitchtits wicked my miraculous sis." you heard Gamzee say.

"Yes, and I'll explain! First, everyone has to grab onto the doll, just make sure you hold onto it tight. Then, we have to say in out heads, "Sachiko, we beg of you" once for each person – so twelve times total - then we all tear the doll, and the piece you get will be your good luck charm."

You could tell about half the room didn't want to do this, so you tried another plan.

/

"Aradia: Convince Your Friends"

You fell silent, and let your eyes stare at each of your classmates, one at a time.

Most of them looked away, but you kept your gaze on them until they looked back at you.

Finishing your rounds, you lowered your voice.

"This charm will connect us all as friends for eternity." you echoed.

"We'll support each other and help each other, laugh with each other, cry with each other. Even if things go wrong, we'll always be there. All twelve of us will be forever connected in heart and soul."

But your passionate words didn't seem to motivate them at all.

You groaned, and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Fine. I give up. Let's say that if you all do this with me, I promise to keep all of my obsessive occult hobbies to myself, and no one else."

Karkat jumped forward in a heartbeat.

"Count me in."

You rolled your eyes.

You couldn't believe these guys.

/

"Aradia: Become Friends Forever"

Well. At least you got everyone to agree. Somehow. Everyone got set up, after some yelling of being too close.

"This was such a great idea Aradia! I'm reely excited!" Feferi said to you. At least one normal-ish person supported you.

"Alright everyone! Now, think, "Sachiko, we beg of you" twelve times." and you closed your eyes and repeated it in your head. When you opened them, everyone had that look like you were insane.

Weird maybe. But not insane.

"Did you guys all think it?" you asked. A chorus of yes's and such confirmed. "OK then, now!" and the ripping was over in a second.

"Was that it? What a waste of-" Karkat had started saying, only to be interrupted by everything shaking.

"What the hell!?" Vriska could be heard yelling, along with screaming. What was going on!? You had no time to think before cracking could be heard, right from under you.

/

"Terezi: Panic"

What the fuck was happening?!

Everything seemed to be moving, rumbling, vibrating.

Aradia! This was all her fault.

What did she do?

You remember thinking that her paper charm was a little bit silly, but you didn't think that-

Your thoughts were interrupted by the terrifying feeling of your body free-falling down.

However, you could still feel your feet frozen to the floor.

So then how-

Your blind eyes widened in horror as you heard the creaking and snapping of your classroom's wooden floorboards.

The entire ground was collapsing.

Falling in on itself.

Someone fell past you, shrieking.

Wait what?

Desperately, you tried to locate the others, to try and find a safe place with stable ground.

But you lost your footing and with a scream, felt yourself plummeting downwards, surrounded by nothing but air.

Down, down, down, you fell.

It seemed to never end.

And through the whole thing, you opened your mouth wide and screamed.

The last thing you heard were the terrified cries of your forever friends.

END OF ACT 1

**Well, that's it folks! Me and my awesome friend made this together! You can find her on DeviantArt. Her account name is EnchantedSecrets. Enjoy~**


End file.
